


電光掲示板

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: “他慢慢明白那天他们经历的是一个生涩的告白与糊涂的回应，高尾顿觉失策，可惜傲娇的告白只有一次，他追悔莫及。”2015
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	電光掲示板

一

高中那会儿，他跟这个人默契无双，打篮球打出了闪光弹的效果，对面张嘴他就知道他想说什么，偶尔没猜对，没猜中的那也是冲着给他大惊喜去的。

比如当年他说，高尾你得负起责任来，高尾恍惚间觉得他耍赖一样的口吻和这个相当拼命的肘部壁咚都不太对劲，但还是沉醉在超近距离的王牌大人的眉眼中不能自拔，并自动补完了下一句：“呃……给你蹬一辈子板车？”

对方没有恼羞成怒也没有口头炸毛，淡定地解释，“跟那车没关系。没你不行。”

高尾现在都没明白过来到底缺了他是哪儿不行。

但他还是挺高兴的，被人需要总是值得高兴的不是吗，尤其这个人他喜欢了好久好久，喜欢得肝脑涂地，义无反顾。

然后他就答了声哦，拖长了声音听起来有点犹豫，对方不太满意地揉乱他的头发，高尾引以为自豪的情商宕到谷底，HSK一时失灵，对方拉过他的手腕催他走了，高尾用一只手胡乱整理头毛，理出了一个三七分。

再后来，他慢慢明白那天他们经历的是一个生涩的告白与糊涂的回应，高尾顿觉失策，可惜傲娇的告白只有一次，他追悔莫及。

可他现在仍不明白绿间为什么喜欢他——虽然当初他说的是没了你不行，这哪儿像告白了？——也不明白为什么他又在升学前期，考试结束的暑假里，他想跟他一起去周游全国的那个夏天里把他给甩了。

旅游没去成，高尾却仿佛早就知道一般，平静地回答了声哦，干干脆脆的没犹豫。

过了十来年，高尾有些记不清这些发生在青春时代里的细枝末节，过去的自己已经死过一遍，细胞死亡又更新，现在的这个人是新的，与少年时代相比又是徐徐老矣的躯体，记忆叠加起来，少年的魂灵已经远逸，就连对面坐着的这个人……高尾发现他仍然记得他，眉眼骨架无一不清，手还是好看，声音还是好听。

他看着绿间坐在他对面速度很快地吃面，只觉得烦躁，心里惦记着不靠谱下属的资料缺漏，下午还有不得不去处理的杂事，竟然只希望绿间快些吃完快些说完。

曾经心灵相通过，说到底还是曾经。

二

绿间放下筷子，抽了张纸巾擦嘴，在冬天里硬是吃出了满额头的汗珠，他裹在一件脏兮兮的羽绒服里，高尾不太忍心去看他袖口磨破的毛边和黑亮的污迹。

“感觉好多了，差不多一个星期没吃热东西。”

高尾托着下巴长出一口气，小店的电视里在放一场什么比赛，人群不时爆发出叫好声，混合着吸溜面条的声音，坐在对面说话也得用吼的，毫无隐私可言，“怎么混得这么惨。”

“不惨能来找你吗。”

“说得也是。”

绿间变了不少，他也是，一时间高尾手足无措，心里却像被木屑填满，干涩松脆，也生不出什么久别重逢的喜悦和其他柔软心情。

“之后有什么打算吗，回家？手头紧的话可以借你，什么时候还都行。”

对方摇摇头，高尾发现他的眼镜上布满手印和油脂痕迹，像是很久没擦了，他又皱起了眉头。

“我没想过你会赶我走，说实话有点意外。”

高尾被这句话堵着一口气吊着不上不下的，对面绿间看过来的眼神因为糊掉的镜片隐约地闪光，“我没赶你走，瞎说什么呢。”

绿间说了句什么，被淹没在比赛胜利的最终欢呼声里，高尾只得问了一遍，也许是表情太不耐烦，绿间又不说话了。

“你……哎，吃饱了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那走了？”

“走吧。”

冬天的阴云里积攒了整个上午的水汽在他们钻进拉面店的几十分钟里淅淅沥沥地降下，天还不够冷，成不了雪，又比一般雨更冰，落进领子里几滴，高尾简直烦得要哭，拉着绿间钻进停在路边的车里，关门的力气大了点，绿间坐在副驾驶位上小心地打量他的表情。

高尾更想哭了，他记忆之中的绿间，永远骄傲，所有卑微的词汇都与他无关，在高中毕业后他们失了联系，而高尾还是很乐意想象绿间将会取得的成就并为他感到自豪，就算他不太清楚自己以何种身份欣慰，他一直以为，这个人才是故事的主角。

也许是分开时太像永别，他真的以为从此以后故事再与他无关。

“怎么饿了一周才想起来找我。”

“没你的号码。”

“那怎么找到我的？”

“这是个挺长的故事，你确定想现在听？”

“…好吧，那你之后有什么打算。”高尾开始头痛了，他在口袋里摸出烟盒，拍了两下没找到打火机，绿间划了根火柴凑过去，高尾叼着烟条件反射地吸了一口点着了火。不可置信地望着绿间。

“卖火柴的小女孩。”绿间晃了晃那根火柴。

“你……”高尾不知第几次感到词穷，最后扑哧一声笑了出来。

“好久没看你这么笑了。”绿间伸手过去，高尾刚要躲，谁知他只是摘走了他指间的香烟，拿来抽了一口，流畅无比地吐了个烟圈。

“收留我吧。”

高尾在昏沉的天光下，在这狭小的车厢里感到窒息，张着嘴一句话都说不出，呆望着走了神，注视那个晃悠着的浓白烟圈撞上了前挡玻璃，悠悠消散。

“好吗。”

三

高尾住的是公寓，因为离公司近且房间小租金便宜，这一住就是四五年。虽然现在他有能力支付一个更好的住所，但到底还是没有，三两好友常常怂恿他住过来一起。妻子宠物，兄弟住在隔壁，周末去打球钓鱼，男人的世界有时也很容易填满。

当时他可能回答了因为念旧。这倒不假。

那天中午高尾把绿间塞进他的小公寓，交代了注意事项，比如你一开窗户可能会有一只猫沿着阳台过来讨食，你讨厌猫的话还是不要开了，或者沙发的左扶手下有一处塌陷的弹簧，冰箱里有吃的，楼下是便利店，钱在门口鞋柜上扣着的篮子里。

一股脑的说完后高尾皱着眉头打量绿间，“你还是先去洗个澡吧。”

绿间倒是从从容容，坦然非常，他脱掉那件硕大的羽绒服，叠起来按了按挤掉空气，装进袋子里，才想要说什么，高尾的手机第三次催命般响起，绿间做了个无奈的表情。

“你去忙吧。”

这一忙忙了整个下午，兵荒马乱，真如战争。好在可以准时下班，这可真是久违。

回家路上高尾有一瞬间忘掉了绿间，然而下一秒他就想起来了，只是想起的不是落魄而狼狈的这个人，绿间的名字与他生命中最漂亮的三年紧紧相连，高尾甚至有些分不清他在回忆绿间，还是他过去的，已然过完的人生。

钥匙忘在家里，高尾只得敲门，绿间倒是不客气，穿着从他衣柜里不知哪个角落刨出来的大号T恤给他开门。高尾马上意识到了主权的沦陷，不禁在脑内扫描房间，但想想家里也没什么见不得人的东西，再见不得人的，眼前这个人也都看过，顿时没了脾气，索性破罐子破摔，就当没看见了。

屋里的暖风开得很足，高尾这间屋没什么分隔，进了门一眼望到底，沙发上床上散乱的衣物和杂志此时被收拾起来，看起来整洁不少。

绿间发现高尾抬眼望他，便解释道，闲着也是闲着，翻你衣柜找衣服穿顺便就给收拾了。

这人倒是自然。丝毫没把自己当外人。

“哦对了，有只猫过来讨食，我喂过它了，用窗台上的猫粮。”

“啊？”

“没让它进屋，不过小家伙挺亲人的。”

高尾又在你字之后哽住了喉咙，绿间穿着他同事开玩笑送的花色绚烂无比的沙滩裤，加上一件灰色的短袖T恤，内里不知是真的讨厌猫还是怕猫（高尾早已悄悄认定是后者）的灵魂也随年月翻飞，他看着这个陌生的绿间，闭上了嘴，面无表情地接受了设定。

“吃饭了吗。”

“没有，等你回来。”

“哦，那出去吃饭吧。”

“……顺便去给你买几件衣服吧。”

冬天日短，高尾回了个家再出门，天已经黑透，绿间又穿着脏兮兮的旧衣服，高尾带着他直奔商场，换了身新的出来，旧的被他狠狠塞进垃圾桶，绿间看他好笑，就真的笑了出来。

高尾看着他又走了神。

“好看？”绿间笑着问他。

高尾内心在咆哮，嘴上却换了不耐烦的语气，“是是是你最好看了大帅哥我们去吃火锅吧。”

四

小火锅咕嘟咕嘟，冒出直达天花的热气。小店里人不多，高尾仍然捡了个里面的座位，跟绿间分对面坐了，四下张望不知怎么说话。

绿间吃得很专心，从以前开始他就这样，做什么都太认真，食不言寝不语，几乎无懈可击。高尾却总觉得今天的绿间眼里在发光，也不知是怀念家乡的味道还是纯粹的还没从持续一周的饥荒中缓过神来。

高尾叫了啤酒，他吹开泡沫喝了一口，看着绿间规规矩矩地夹起豆腐，放在碟子里用筷子尖把它分成漂亮的四等分。

“不吃吗？”

“啊…不是很饿。”

“不好好吃饭怎么行，工作很忙吧。”

“啊，出现了，绿间型老妈。”

绿间摇着头笑起来。高尾百无聊赖地夹起一个肉丸，强迫自己将视线转移到食物身上。

说些什么好？

他实在想知道绿间怎么把自己搞成这样，也真的是想把绿间从里到外翻出来，看看他心里到底在想什么。过了这么久，别说默契不在，饶是如胶似漆的那些个夏天里，号称最懂绿间之心的高尾也只得节节败退，最后兵败如山倒，轰然一声巨响把他压了个实。

——叛逆期来得太晚真不是什么好事。

用了好几年把绿间这页翻过去的高尾曾在与人讲起他最为壮丽的初恋时这么说过。听他八卦绿间事迹的友人一脸不可置信，说那人根本是在叛逆期就没出来吧，高尾长长地嗯了一声，后来回答他说那人就那样，习惯了，都挺好的，喜欢。友人被他脸上恍惚柔和的微笑狠狠闪了一下，只得叹气不提。

肉丸掉入高尾喉咙之下的空洞，发出微小的声响，中间锅子的热气蒸腾，绿间的脸模糊不清，半晌后绿间伸手穿过雾气在他的碟子里放了个香菇。

“吃饭，吃完再说。”

“哦。”高尾应了一声。

这晚饭吃罢，却还是没说到什么正经事情，高尾一路上尽挑些不相干的事情聊，绿间倒也配合他，只字不提过去未来，一时仿佛又回到他们俩高中那会儿，默契无双，幸福得要人命。

直到回了家，两人顿时无话，约好了一般沉默下去，进屋开灯轮流去洗澡。绿间穿着新睡衣看电视，高尾洗了澡，险些就要直接推门出去，想起绿间还在，赶紧拿了衣服草草一套，一出门看着电视节目的光影映在绿间脸上，一时间晃了神。绿间那边已经发问。

“我睡沙发？”

高尾对他虚伪的问题翻了翻眼睛，“床都不一定能睡下你。”

绿间噙着抹笑抬眼望着他，高尾只得硬着头皮继续道：“睡床睡床，又不是没一起睡过。”

绿间笑着点点头，继而伸手拍了拍身边的位置，示意他坐下。高尾为他这一连串反常的举动惊出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，惴惴不安地坐了。

晚上九点，要睡嫌早的时间，虽然他累了整天丝毫不介意早点上床，却还想在这陪陪绿间。

五

绿间不说，高尾不敢问，又忍不住好奇，直憋得挠心挠肝，坐立不安。眼看绿间捏着遥控器将频道换来换去，终于找到了一个新闻频道，凝神看了一会，又叹了口气。

高尾觉得他比以前更加情绪化，也说不准是更加坦率，暗道不知是好事还是坏事。

“绿间？”

“嗯？”

“你在这里住倒是没问题，不过有些事要提前说清楚。”

“你说。”

“嗯…总之不许碰我，还有我只是想确认一下，没别的意思，我们都已经过去了吧？对吧。”

绿间像是没想到他会提出这样的问题，他转脸看着高尾，高尾眼眶干涩，带着一脸不自知的苦涩希冀和彷徨，也看着他。

“当然，没问题。”

“那就好。”

“好什么？”

“…没什么。”

“然后呢？”

“什么然后。”

“你说有些事，难道只有这一件？”

高尾抬着眼睛想了又想，似乎可说的真的只有这一件事，“想好再说。”

“好吧。”

又过了一会，绿间忽的笑道，“看不出来你这么怕我。”

“哪里怕你了。”

“怕我碰你？怕我想…重拾旧爱？”

高尾撇了撇嘴，对绿间的说法不以为然，“得了吧，哪儿有什么旧爱呀。”

绿间听出点怨气来，不好再说什么，便揉了揉他的头发，亲昵地将它们弄得非常乱。

“你这次回来，倒是会笑了，以前要见你笑一回，真是难上天去。”高尾也不拦他，等他撤了手才随便抓几下权当整理。

“当然要笑，我那么绝望，还是找到了你，能不高兴吗。”

六

高尾听他这一句，心里猛然揪起，一时间如鲠在喉，费力咽了一下，张了张嘴，这次连个你字都说不出口。

倒是绿间先关掉了电视，缭乱的光影消灭，忽然间只剩下一盏昏黄的落地灯照亮彼此的视线，绿间琢磨了一下他的表情，也笑不出来了。

“我借钱买了机票回来，没有行李，只剩护照和一些必要手续，打你的电话，号码已经换了，就去找了高中同学，就是有一次我们一起经过他家，结果被他的狗追着撵了半条街的那个，你还记得吗？我直接去了他家，还好当时他在，他也没有你的号码，但能联系到跟你关系不错的其他同学，然后从其他人那里要来了你的号码。给你打电话的时候我已经身无分文了，所以说你要是真不出来我可连再给你打一次电话的机会都没了。”绿间慢慢地说。

高尾简直不知从哪里开始吐槽，只能挑最后的说了，“你倒是说…哎，我可差点就想放你鸽子了。”

“那怎么还是来了？”

“上天放了你一条生路。”

绿间疲惫地点点头，认同了高尾的玩笑话。

“睡觉吧。”他说。

高尾觉得绿间眼里的阴翳比初见他时更甚，那时绿间还能摸出一盒火柴跟他开玩笑，而他现在忍不住认真地想象他是否真如同那女孩一样曾以这小小的火焰取暖。

“睡吧。”他回答。

而真等到绿间在他的双人床一侧躺好，高尾又有点后悔说了之前那番话，看起来既放不下，又有些自作多情，反倒显得太在乎，更要命的是，他总觉得绿间需要一个拥抱，怕他有了诸多顾虑，若是他因为这个感到了委屈……高尾觉得自己简直是个冷漠自私的混蛋。

正这么胡思乱想着，绿间叫了他一声。

“高尾？”

“嗯？”他顿时心虚，连带着回应的声音也弱气了几分，一副做了贼的样。饶是知道绿间绝不会向他抱怨，仍然忐忑地等待着回话。

绿间将脑袋侧过来认真地看着他：“你…睡觉的时候喜欢往人身上扑的毛病治好了吗。”

高尾面无表情地愣了半晌，忍住抽出枕头糊在绿间脸上的欲望，狠狠地关上了灯。

“晚安！”

七

许是这一天过得太充实，信息繁杂，高尾做了整夜的梦。梦里的上司仍然不放过他，不住地追问他工作怎么还没做完，高尾手忙脚乱，漫无目的地找了整间办公室，才想起工作早就完成，不由得松一口气，紧接着是一些零散的情境，期间有纷乱人群来过，如同非洲草原上大象过境，不由分说地践踏高尾的神经，最后梦境变成了那间小小的居酒屋，小火锅的雾气软绵绵地上升，绿间在为他夹菜，而另一个人一脸莫测按住了家里那个装着他一直挺喜欢的泡菜的青釉小罐，高尾模糊记起小罐子是无意间在杂志里看到的，接着只想叫这人住手，放开他的泡菜。

高尾挣扎着抓过夜光闹钟，发现离起床时间仍有两三小时，才放心接着睡下，大约是脑中“不能靠近绿间那边”的意识太过强大，高尾那亲人的毛病还真的没有发作，他翻了个身，绿间的呼吸均匀悠长，半点没动过地方。

绿间醒来之后，又不动声色地躺了半个小时，闹钟才响起，高尾伸手啪地关了它，又继续睡了，绿间对这场面习以为常，耐心地等了五分钟，才去掀了高尾的被子。

“起床了。”

“再睡五分钟……”

“五分钟已经过了。”

“……你还真是毫不客气啊。”

“跟你有什么好客气。”

高尾翻着白眼坐起来，心有不甘地清醒了片刻，打着呵欠经过绿间身边，自去洗漱。

等他出来时，绿间正在屋里转悠，他仍穿着睡衣，头发还没梳过，看着像只等待主人的大狗。

“…就算你用那种眼神看着我也不会带你出去遛弯哦。”

绿间的嘴巴抿成一条直线，他清了清嗓子，眉毛抖了一下，“KENJI…是谁？”

“啊？”

“你昨天晚上做梦叫了他的名字。用超级不甘心的语气。”

高尾实在说不出口不甘心是因为想叫他放过自己的泡菜，说话时就带了点犹豫，“啊，就是那个嘛…”

“男朋友？”

“啊……嗯……”

“我打扰你们了？”

高尾大大地叹气，“没事，已经是前男友了。”

“…那是什么时候的事。”

“呃，大概半年前。”

“为什么分手了。”

“因为他要结婚了。”高尾老老实实地回答道。

“……”绿间的嗓子里发出了细微的声响，“你…还喜欢他？”

“在这个年纪听到喜欢不喜欢的问题真是奇怪。”高尾嘟哝道，“好像回到学生时代。”他又瞥见绿间的眼神，只得说：“已经过去了，没事了。”

八

绿间点了点头，他以手指耙着头发，指了指卫生间，“我去洗漱。”

“啊，绿间？”

“怎么了。”

“早饭，怎么办。”

“跟你吃就好。”

高尾虽无半点心虚，他说过去了，也确是真的过去了，要说他变得冷漠，他不反驳，心里可还是痛过那么一痛。但他对绿间的眼神无法做出半点抵抗。

从以前他就开玩笑似的说过绿间的眼睛要比旁人的会说话许多，以往他防备甚深，说不定也是性格使然，不想表露情绪时便转过脸去不与他对视。再见面，他仿佛失掉了那层外壳，眼睛紧紧追着他，高尾自然看出他心里的情绪，自己也不太好受。

两个人都极坦率，像是都知道，他们已经站在河流两岸，彼此之间拥有时光一划出十数年的深河，对方的脸模模糊糊的看不清，好在都已不像年少时那样急躁，现下隔岸观花，有桥便过，无桥也罢，本来已经走了不同的路，早就不抱什么旁的期望。

高尾早了点起床，倒是有时间给两人做顿早饭，平时经常用便利店的面包和牛奶充早餐，有绿间在怎么也不能继续敷衍了事。

直到绿间坐在餐桌前时，高尾的第二遍闹铃才在卧室里嗡嗡地响起。

“……你，你平时几点起床。”绿间被这次的“本命闹钟”惊了一下，结结巴巴地问。

“现在这个时间。”高尾抓过闹钟关掉某支著名的进行曲，抓起筷子表情满足地夹起泡菜来。

“怎么不告诉我。”

“你不是都毫不客气地掀了我的被ww。”

“…抱歉。”

高尾的表情看不出什么名堂，他含着口汤一副被烫到的样子，“绿间真太郎是这么容易低下头对人道歉的男人嘛。”

“别把人说得像是恶人一样。”

“那学生时代把我当仆人使唤要怎么算，那时你可是相—当—任性哦。还有忽然在升学前把人给甩了，我可都没找你好好抱怨过呢。”

绿间冷不防听他提到陈年旧事，一时语塞，“那是……”

高尾噙着笑，将脸藏在碗后面。

“我去上班了，你出门记得拿钥匙。拜~”

剩下绿间慢吞吞地吃早饭，味增汤是便利店货色，高尾加了块豆腐，浸在味道不是那么合格的澄汤里，胜在热气腾腾，遮掉百丑。

九

要说未来的打算，绿间并没怎么多想，住进高尾家之后，他算是给自己放了个长假，这是他人生的前半段所没有的。看他过得舒坦潇洒，高尾不禁有诸多怨言牢骚，一并袭来，绿间甚至不用做出什么回应，只要他不说话，高尾便会反省自己说得太过，这么多年过去，却好像比初识更拿他没办法。

绿间真太郎迟来的狡黠令高尾措手不及。

“我说你啊，三十好几的大人了，别总是待在家里，偶尔也出去…呃…散散步？”高尾给出的建议连他自己都毫无兴趣，绿间好笑地看了他一眼，高尾吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸。

这是又一个周日的上午，高尾在打扫屋子，绿间主动请缨，炖起一锅咖喱。高尾试图让自己接受“绿间学会了做料理”的新设定，不过就他处理食材的笨拙手法来看，绿间的手艺还是维持在基本能吃的程度，虽然这也是一大进步。

“想去打篮球吗？旁边有公园。”高尾锲而不舍地重新拾起话头。

“两个大叔去跟学生们抢地盘？”

“那棒球？附近有个室内击球场，嗯，网球？跑步？”

“怎么都是运动。”

“我以为你好歹也算是个运动系？”

“曾经。”

“好吧。”高尾败下阵来，“眼镜店？唱片店？书店？”

“高尾。”

“啊？”

“你还是很吵。”

“那算什么，很过分啊。”

绿间不理他，舀出一块洋葱，吹吹凉尝了尝，觉得味道不差，于是关火摘下围裙。高尾的围裙是深蓝与麻灰的方格图案，绿间在那短暂的一瞬想起以前高尾炫耀手艺般给他做了顿午饭，高尾妈妈那件有卡通兔子图案的粉色围裙穿在他身上好笑又合身得不可思议。绿间早已经忘了那餐午饭的味道，这件小事却被流畅翻出，仿佛早就停留在记忆表层，伺机而动。

“我们可以去超市采购。”绿间指了指他的冰箱，“空了。”

“啊，好。”

“然后可以顺路散个步什么的。”绿间说。

“…你就别提那个啦。”

不远就有家超市，也不知是真为了散步还是别的，他们还是去了更远也更大的那一家。冬日渐深，纵是艳阳高照，被寒风一吹也只剩几分虚浮温暖，高尾手忙脚乱地系大衣上的纽扣，转头一看绿间围着从他衣柜深处翻出的高档羊绒围巾，精精神神地站着，不觉有点气短。

“你不冷吗？”高尾嘶声问道。

“美国的冬天比这要冷得多。”

“啊啊出现了，归国人士的经验谈。”高尾开玩笑。

绿间一哂，解开高尾扣错了位置的那枚纽扣，高尾哦地一声，低头重新系好，再抬头一看绿间已经走在他前面几步，正回头看着他。

十

一起逛超市太过久违，事实上高尾不记得自己跟绿间一起这么悠闲地逛过超市，学生时代的记忆多数徘徊在球场、上下学的街道、桌椅隔出的方寸，他们也不是没有一起亲亲密密地逛过各种稀奇古怪的商店（多数情况下是为了给绿间找他的幸运物），至少当时高尾从未生出一丁点关于亲密过头的怀疑和尴尬来。

他拿着购物清单，眯着眼逐条阅读，绿间推了购物车凑过来，修长手指顺着他草草写下的单词滑下去，高尾的眼睛溜到绿间脸上，绿间换了眼镜，学生气的黑框变成了雕花的金丝边混着玳瑁壳，许是换了很久，金色有些黯淡。

“……最后去生鲜区，OK？”

“啊，好。”

绿间像是知道他在走神，笑着摇了摇头。

绿间的采购条理分明，路线规划一丝不苟，这些都一点也没变，高尾在意的是绿间居然对他一时兴起的乱逛给予了高度容忍，对着他漫无边际的瞎说也能打起五分笑颜温和应对。

“你这是…被哪位大小姐训练成这种忠犬样了。”高尾在沉默了一会之后忽然问道。

绿间挑了挑眉毛，并未因这个唐突的问题露出苦恼的神色来，“也不是什么大小姐，很普通的女孩子。”

“啊，想必也相当优秀吧，会在你身边出现的人。”

“很优秀，但她也只是个普通人。”绿间停下脚步拿了一些鸡肉，接着说道，“我以为你很早之前就不会吃这个醋了。”

“你…我哪有吃醋的立场。”高尾险些炸毛。

绿间露出一个笑容，要放在十几年前，这个角度微小的笑容足以称得上是太阳雨般的稀奇，现在他倒是经常笑。

“倒是托她的福，你现在的性格比以前好多了。”

“我以前有那么糟糕？”

“还好，习惯了。”

绿间拍了他的后脑勺，高尾回头冲他做了个鬼脸。

“……一点也不像三十岁的人。”绿间小声说，低头对照购物清单，顺手扯过他衣服上的帽子把他抓回来。“去结账。”

高尾记得以前绿间是不会拎重物的。

虽然本人并没有娇气到那种程度，被拜托了也大多不会拒绝，可还是会尽量避开使用左手。因为手会抖，绿间解释过一次，那之后高尾就会有意识地不让绿间去拎很沉的东西，还常常被前辈们吐槽说太溺爱绿间。

如果那是令他们获胜的必经之路的话，高尾是什么都愿意闯一闯的。

“我记得你去学医了？”高尾问。

“嗯。”绿间正提着今天的卷心菜和番茄，另一只手是鸡蛋和牛奶。

“要做手术吗？”高尾也提了两袋重物，走得步履艰难，不停后悔该去近一点的超市。

“要做哦。”

“那手…”

“嗯？啊，会抖只是一会儿而已，再说现在也用不着保持什么状态，傻瓜一样。”

“是嘛。”

高尾没再问下去，之前的好奇心已经被冲散，就算知道了也不会发生什么改变，反倒开始怕起积重难返，真不如什么都不知道的好。

“高尾？”

“嗯？”

“KENJI先生是个怎样的人。”

“怎样的人…嘛，是个警察，经常会骑着摩托车在街上巡逻的那种，还挺帅的。”

“你跟他在一起很久？”

“可能有六七年了，跟父母关系不好一直住在我家，房子就是那时候租的，说好了平摊房租但说什么‘连张能分开睡的床都没有叫什么合租啊’，于是从来没拿过一分钱。啊，但是餐费都是他出的所以扯平了。”

“嗯，你挺喜欢他的？”

高尾抬起眼睛瞪他，“不喜欢干嘛要绑在一起六年。”

“说的也是。”

“不过那家伙是狮子座，有时候也够要命的。”

一辆摩托车停在他身边，骑手顶起头盔来，“哪里要命？”

这篇本来是复健用的小文，结果完全没时间写_(:з」∠)_变成写复健用的之前都要先复健了

然后其实我很喜欢KENJI先生，写作研二，苦大仇深的样子，经常做出看起来很过分的事但心挺好的，总能得到他人的原谅，私设是哉叔系的人物（什么鬼），人比脸帅，但是用绿间风来说狮子座跟天蝎座实在容易吵架积怨，过不长久

十一

既然已经成了陌路人，道不同不相为谋，不管是绿间还是高尾都不愿再相见，再见平添烦恼，不如留对方在自己的记忆里光辉高大，铸成尊名为初恋的像、长成棵挂着回忆的树，以便日后吊唁。

但有人还是亲亲热热的，情人变成朋友，褪掉的那一点情愫不知道还有没有的剩下，或是干脆就如水过细砂，湿过润过，什么也不留，什么也留不住。岁月情欲穿体而过，忽然竟觉得像空壳。

高尾吓了一跳，看清是他之后翻翻眼睛，“哪里都很要命好吧。上街买个菜都遇到你简直倒霉。”

他摘了头盔，露出精神短发，两侧刮得铁青，鼻梁上架着副墨镜，看不到眉眼。“这里是我的辖区，我还要巡逻的，帅吗？”KENJI挑起眉毛。

被听到了。

高尾面无表情地棒读道，“帅爆了超帅的最喜欢你了kya——”

“你……”KENJI低头看着自己的脚，无奈地换了个话题，“大白天的去买菜，这么奢侈，以前你都挑超市打折的时候才去。”

“你管我。”

“不管。这位是…绿间？”他越过高尾看向绿间。

“我是绿间，KENJI先生？”绿间向他点头致意。

“对暗号吗你们。”高尾插嘴吐槽。

“就是KENJI，这家伙的前男友，嗯…你们又好了？”

“正在高尾家叨扰，承蒙照顾。”

“这样。”KENJI努努嘴唇，了然地点点头。

他又面向高尾，“要我帮你们拿点东西吗？你没搬家吧。”

“没搬。”

“你们两个还真能挤。小心别再把人挤下床了啊。”

高尾这次真的炸毛，“不用你多嘴，快去工作蠢货。”

“你才蠢货。”KENJI比了根中指，高尾回了个鬼脸，转身要走。

“高尾，等等。”

KENJI艰难地蹬着地蹭前几步，从口袋里掏出个小东西，在高尾眼前比了比，“这个，还给你。我留着也没什么用，再说我家那个会吃醋的。”

说完将它塞进高尾的大衣口袋里，戴上头盔，留了句拜拜便绝尘而去。

“他怎么认识我？”高尾拿出了被炉，将沙发堆在一边，绿间等他钻进来坐定，趁机发问。

高尾的眼睛心虚地溜到一旁，一眨一眨的。

“别编了。”

“上次收拾旧东西，不是那个嘛，篮球月刊。”

“啊，初中时候的？你还留着呢。”

“不……是初中和高中的…因为收得太仔细就被盘问了。”

“然后你说了什么？”

“说篮球之类的…其实被你打败过然后很不甘心地想复仇结果发现你就在同队什么的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他问难道你们交往过吗，因为太过震惊所以完全暴露了。”

绿间不置可否地点点头，“所以才一下子就认出我了。”

“因为你很显眼嘛。”

“你们关系很好。”

“真是突然的感想，哪里看出来很好啦，分手之前不知道吵了多久。”

“不像我们，感觉已经非常生疏了。”

“啊……”

高尾说不出话来，他做不到举重若轻地解释说那是因为好久不见，事实上那也不是因为他们很久很久没见。

道不同不相为谋，他还以为绿间只会是他的过去。

“他最后给了你什么？”

高尾看了他一会，从口袋里掏出一枚素银的戒指，不用看，绿间也知道里圈大概是刻了他们两人姓名的首字母，挨在一起，亲亲热热。

十二

高尾的两枚银戒指，是个当设计师的朋友玩笑般给他们两个人做的，当时设计师朋友还跟他打赌，说他的戒指上有独身人士的怨念诅咒，赌他们两个人撑不过三年。高尾把这些说给KENJI听，后者笑笑将戒指戴牢，问高尾跟他赌了什么。

“你们赌了什么？”绿间问。

“罚他去对他的小学徒表白，毕竟那个人可是最喜欢女人，对基佬们完全不能理解。”高尾剥开蜜柑，他找出了自己的那枚，与另外那枚一起放在桌上，讲起这个故事。

结局是他们撑过三年，接着又一个三年，在七年之痒将至未至时，两枚刻有单身诅咒的戒指重新聚合，孤独的环中再不会有谁的手指穿过。热爱女性的设计师跌入爱情的陷阱，与小他几岁的小徒弟双宿双飞，这倒是另外的故事了。

“要是你输了呢？”

高尾被蜜柑呛到，“……忘了。”

“说谎。”

“你就不能假装不知道。”

“罚你去找个女朋友以挽救你扭曲的性向顺便拯救你于失恋的水火之中？”绿间说了个不太好笑的玩笑。

高尾干笑着回答，“不，哪有那么甜，他罚我去找前男友。”

“嗯……”

“别用那种你果然弯得不可救药的眼神看我啊，就时间节点上来说，那时候我的前男友还是你。”

绿间的眉梢跳了跳，什么也没说。在电视机低低的背景音里他从高尾给他少得可怜的私物留下的抽屉里拣出一个小盒子，放在桌上。

高尾惊奇地眨起了眼，那是个戒指盒，他没见过绿间有这东西，不禁心脏狂跳，望向了绿间。

“打开看看？”绿间说。

高尾看了他一会，绿间无奈地说，“不是你想的那样，我不会求婚的。看看吧。”

“我才没往那里想！”

“行了你快看。”

高尾恼羞成怒地红着脸，掀开那个戒指盒，里面放着两枚钻戒，其中一枚是克拉数可观的女戒。

绿间对高尾看过来的视线报以无所谓的耸肩，“彼此彼此。”

高尾噗地笑了出来。

“你真的没结婚？”他将小盒子开开合合，忽然问。

“嗯？”

“我以为你结婚后被老婆扫地出门，毕竟这是个结婚了也不稀奇的年纪，不如说没结婚才奇怪。又不是基佬。”

“我想过，但如你所见，我总是没能送出一枚戒指，并且再也送不出去了。”

绿间将盒子里的软垫拆了，放入他们的两对戒指，素银的那个已经不再是正圆，带着氧化痕迹和擦痕，钻石的还崭新，晶亮的。

“它们的葬礼。”绿间说，扣上了盒盖。

十三

体育馆高大的天顶上投来的光线炫目，汗水几乎凝固，形成闷热的盔甲罩在身上。比赛的最后几秒钟他无能为力，先一步走到了终点，与所有人一起凝视压哨一球，总决赛巨大的电光揭示板立在球场侧面，视野里满是上面显示着鲜红的57:59。只差一球，差一球他们就赢了。

绿间接到了他传来的最后的球，后退一步避开防守，起跳，他看过千万遍的流畅完美的投篮，接着他看见绿间漂亮的投球姿势在空中逐渐崩坏，仿佛电影中悲情的慢镜头，他看过他千万遍的投篮，这一次倒是前所未有地找到了一些新鲜感。那球在篮筐上弹起，落在地上。

他冷静地想到绿间之前扭到了脚，是不需要下场休息的小伤，还是在这种时候要了他们的命。

哨声响起，对手在欢呼，绿间从空中重重摔在地上，他伸手邀他起来列队，绿间骂了一句什么他没听清，他的拳头带着汗水重重砸在地上。

“抱歉，明明你传了这么漂亮的一球。”

在赛后绿间对他这么说。他回了什么？“我们都不怪你，是你投出的最后一球的话没人有怨言”，还是“别说傻话了”，他有点记不清了。高中三年最后一场比赛输了，他没哭，冷静得令人生厌，绿间哭了，他能做的就是支开后辈们不让他们听到绿间丢脸的声音，靠着墙壁等他的搭档流干泪水。

回忆与黑暗在他眼中潺潺流动，那仿佛是他青春最后的闪光。

“高尾？”绿间温和的绿眼睛离得很近，额头上凉冰冰的，身体火热，高尾几乎要以为自己在训练中中暑晕倒，被他送来医务室。

“嗯……小真…”高尾晕得厉害，迷糊着抓住绿间的衣服，旋即想起自己在公司年终晚会上喝了太多酒，怎么回家的也不知道。他松开手，绿间掀起他额头上的毛巾换了凉的一面。

“做梦了吗。”

“嗯。”高尾放弃了起身，西装裤和衬衫还穿在身上，盖着薄被，绿间穿着毛茸茸的睡衣满眼困顿，墙上的种指向凌晨三点。

“梦到什么了？”绿间说着打了个呵欠，高尾望着他，他眼里少年的锐利已经被抹平，取而代之的是困惑与忧郁，填满了眉眼。

“忘了。”

“忘了就忘了吧，肯定不是什么好事。”

高尾取下额头的毛巾擦了擦脸，坚持着起来脱了衣服，又一头栽回床上，慢腾腾地裹起被子，绿间也上了床，只有一盏灯光柔和的台灯还亮着。

“喝了多少？”

“完全不记得。”

“哈哈，从几点开始失去记忆的。”

“感觉九点结束了晚会去喝第二顿，那之后就完全没印象了。”

“被人夹在胳膊下面送回来的。”

“真的假的，谁送我回来的。”

“一个个子很高的，跟我差不多，壮汉。”

“啊，那是隔壁课的课长。”

“关系好？”

“挺好，有时一起喝酒，喝醉了管送。”

“经常喝醉？”

“酒量不太好，经常被灌醉。”

“他以为你换人了，叫我好好照顾你。”

“什……哦，多管闲事的家伙。”高尾哭笑不得。

“高尾？”

“怎么。”

绿间局促不安地动了动，“抱歉。”

“说什么傻话。”

“我不知道该去哪。”

“那就住着吧。”

“明天就是新年了。”

“嗯，要去神社吗，新年回不回老家？”

“看看天冷不冷，不回。你呢？”

“嗯。我也不回。”

“睡吧。”

“绿间。”

“什么？”

高尾想了想，“来接吻吗？”

他几乎能感觉到绿间的身体瞬间僵成石头，不禁笑出了声，“骗你的。”

十四

绿间沉默了一会，“别吓我啊。”

他张开手臂，示意高尾过去，后者带着一脸“真的假的？”的表情蹭了过去，亲热地搂住绿间的脖颈，他就顺势在高尾额头上亲了一下。

高尾在吃吃发笑，“搞什么，这么温柔。”

“我一直很温柔。”

高尾对他做了个鬼脸。酒精仍作用于他的身体，令他做了些往常不会做的事，说了些断然说不出口的话。

“高尾。”

“干嘛，小真？”

“我想去找个工作。”

“好啊。你想找个医院的话不算太难吧。”

“不想做医生。”

“那也行啊，换个别的什么吧。”

“嗯，下次再说”

“我想睡了，晚安。”

“高尾？”

“干嘛。”

“我不知道怎么说，”绿间紧张地清了清嗓子，“我想人们通常会说做我的男朋友吧之类的。但我不止想让你成为我的恋人，总是还有更多的，我会想要更多的，我没了你不行，你知道的。”

高尾沉默了一会，绿间以为他睡着了，“我想人们通常会说我爱你，如果你也爱我的话请跟我在一起。”高尾说，听起来他确实困了，因而声音含糊，语气却极为清醒。

“而且谁没了谁都能照常生活，听起来挺残酷的吧，但那确实没错。”他续道。

“嗯，我也曾经这么确信着。”绿间叹了口气，拍了拍他的背，“睡吧。”

这一年的最后一天天气晴朗，高尾正式进入了新年假期，却首先被宿醉打倒。

“感觉每一年的这一天都是这样，醉醺醺的冻醒过来，发现自己不知道什么时候被搬运回了家里，衬衫还在身上，皱得像是腌了一整个冬天的泡菜叶子，头晕得好像昨天晚上被人塞进了滚筒洗衣机里转过几个来回。”高尾神情萎靡，坐在餐桌前喝茶。

绿间在他对面翻一本求职类的杂志，用笔圈圈点点。

“KENJI先生不会照顾你吗。”他的视线还粘在杂志上，抽空从眼镜上方看了高尾一眼。

“啊，每年的新年是他最忙的时候，要执勤。”

“因为是警察嘛，我也已经很多年没有过新年了。”

“因为是医生嘛。”

绿间微微一笑，“我想找个餐厅弹弹琴什么的，不会太忙，可以经常陪你。”

高尾闻言挑起了眉，“你来真的？”

“真的。早饭喝粥行吗。”

“哦，要咸味的。”

正如绿间所言，在过去十年间，已然失去的追寻不来，他也早就成了个现实的人，比起爱情与否会先考虑其他因素（这可比爱情这个选项复杂多了），他又暗暗觉得爱情这玩意已经连同他失去的一起，成了奢侈而遥远的东西，说回来他是否真的曾经拥有过这些，似乎也开始值得怀疑。这些诚然不妨碍他的生活继续，他学业有成，与学校里有名的才女成了众人口中值得艳羡的情侣，还没毕业便已执刀，似乎人生路线只剩下坦荡荡一条明光大道。

这些恍然间仿佛与他的青春毫无干系，输掉了比赛，曾经最重要的人被他自己赶走了（他那时是多么的自以为是啊），他重新开始，又好像是一切都结束了，再开始的，已然与他无关。少年的灵魂渐渐死去，成长的过程被遗忘，他回头向来路张望，既无来路，也无去处。

高尾醒得晚，绿间昨晚陪着他折腾了半夜，也起得晚了，这早餐就成了不早不午的早午饭。绿间主动煮了肉粥，煮到米粒翻花，汤汁浓炼，高尾吃掉三碗，才终于活了过来。

“手艺进步了不少嘛。”

“被逼无奈，以前女朋友总是生病，每到冬天都要感冒，别的不说，煮粥还算拿手。”

“明明是医生？”

“没错，明明是医生，医者不自医。”

“真够呛啊。”

“要来个年末大扫除活动活动身体吗。”绿间一边刷碗一边问。

“啊，感觉你已经完全变成了一个好丈夫，我这么捡个便宜真的好吗。”高尾瘫软在椅子上，伸手勾过绿间划过的杂志，随口说道。

“……高尾。”绿间差点失手打碎了碗，只得停了。

“嗯？”高尾拖长了声音懒懒地回道。

“我以为我昨天被你拒绝了。”

“对于小真你根本就不会好好跟人表白这一点我已经完全理解并且接受了。”

“……”

“你怎么追到你女朋友的。”

“她追我。”

“哦，那就没办法了。”

“你同意了？”

“行啊，虽然昨晚你说的话我完全没听懂。”高尾托着下巴翻了一页，“不过我还是有那么点喜欢吧，青春期的残留物，你要感谢它。”

十五

冬季的阳光有与夏季不同的遥远温度，能一直晒到人骨子里去，而高尾彻底变成了嗜光生物，赖在太阳晒着的阳台不肯走，大有趁着阳光正好再睡一会的意思，丝毫不顾他起床不久，才刚吃了早饭。

绿间红着眼睛收拾了餐桌，高尾眯着眼看他好笑，就拍了拍身边的软垫，绿间把深蓝色方格围裙叠好，在他身边坐下。

“感动得想哭了吗，你什么时候变得眼窝这么浅了。”

“没有。”绿间嘴硬道。

“说实话捉弄你让我感觉有那么点好。”

“你一直对捉弄我颇有心得。”

“别那么说嘛。”高尾露出一个狐狸笑，他坐正了一点，给了绿间一个轻轻的拥抱，并拍了拍他的背。

“我们可以慢慢来，不用着急。”高尾说，“我不会说什么一切都会好的，总有好有坏，我们也可能再次分开，或者别的什么，我不知道什么是正确的生活，正确的选择，说不定没有正确可言，也没有错误一说，我们只是做了自己的选择而已。顺便问一句，你还相信命运吗？”

绿间搂着他，“你知道吗，以前我总希望你能稍微正经一点，但现在我宁愿你是个讨人厌的从来不说真话的小骗子。”

“真过分啊我明明很可爱什么时候讨人厌了。”

“别自己夸可爱啊。”

“有什么办法你可从来没夸过我。”

绿间嗯了一声，侧过头来亲了亲他的脸颊。

“嗯是什么啊嗯。”高尾不满道。

“挺可爱的吧。”

“太言不由衷了。”

“你早过了可爱的年纪。”

“真不想好好地给我表个白了？”

“我认为你知道的事情我不必再重复。”

“知道什么？”

“知道我有多爱你，多么离不开你，我曾经有多么的愧疚，还有后半生都打算跟你拴在一起这些事。”

十二月三十一号天气晴朗干燥，暖和得不像是在过冬，虽然天气预报说了今日的降水率是90%，可外头一点要下雨的样子都没有。

高尾仿佛是受不了屋里燥热的空气一般，拉着绿间出来散步（绿间确定也有很大一部分是他看到了门口信箱里的打折情报）。他们没有遇上什么故人，也没谁来破坏他们的好心情，人们匆匆忙忙地经过，高尾在街边的树上看到了常来讨食的三花猫，它正在打盹，歪在树上垂下条腿来，一副要掉不掉的样子。

超市里人满为患，高尾采购了新的羽绒被，正在跟绿间商量着想换个大一点的房子住。高中的同窗会将在一月二日举行，他们又想着找篮球部的前辈和后辈们见个面叙旧。

忙碌的新生活不期而至，少年死去的故土上生出新的魂灵，这是最坏的日子，也将是最好的时代。

他们终于挤出了门，双手满载，外面竟已经飘起了轻雪，高尾后悔没有开车过来，绿间跟着他走了几步，雪花落在他脸上。

“高尾。”

“嗯？怎么了。”他回过头，绿间的眼睛里带着笑，他一时间不知该作何反应。

“还记得有一年夏天吗。”绿间说，“训练结束要回家的时候，那天天气预报说会有暴雨，所以你没骑车来接我，但是一整天都没有下。”

高尾想起来了，“等等，你不会是想…不不不这里这么多人。”

绿间带着点狡猾的笑意说道，“有什么关系。那天你不也什么都没管。”

“那不一样。”

“过来。”

高尾难以置信地瞪着绿间，无声地质问他怎么成了这么一个厚脸皮的人。

“高尾。”

他叹了口气，放弃了抵抗，走过去踮起脚（这可真是久违了），抬头跟他接了个吻。

然后他真切地回想起十年前的夏天，将雨不雨的天空，嫣红的夕阳状若疯狂，空气中蜻蜓在他们身边永无止尽地飞舞，他与绿间接了人生中第一个吻，撞到了对方的牙齿，他们笑成一团，接着又吻了第二次。

end


End file.
